


Haunted House

by itsjustkdp



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/pseuds/itsjustkdp
Summary: Dorothy’s concern for her mother Sophia can lead to something lighthearted and romantic from Blanche.
Relationships: Blanche Devereaux & Dorothy Zbornak, Blanche Devereaux/Dorothy Zbornak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to summarize this, but enjoy anyways. :3

"Blanche, I don't want to go in there!"

"C'mon, Dorothy, strengthen up! You're the strongest one in our group, so lead us all into the house!"

Blanche exclaimed as she pushes resistant Dorothy by the shoulders towards the entrance of the haunted house attraction. The four women decided to spoil themselves by going to an amusement park because of the hardwork they have put themselves into for the past week. They tried fancy restaurants during most of such times, until Rose thought of doing something different for the group. That's why all events lead to this moment for them to go to the haunted house. Even Sophia insisted on joining in for the fun since she's experienced most freights at her age—not to mention a lot of funerals.

"Pussycat, you're such a wimp. More of a wimp than Stan the yutz! C'mon, get in there!" Sophia said while grabbing the tickets from her purse and preparing herself for the fun ahead.

"Ma, you're a horrible little person. Thanks for the help," Dorothy's sarcasm slides from her tongue as she kept on resisting Blanche's and, this time, Rose's push.

"Dorothy, please," Rose pleads, "I'll let you borrow my pearl earrings and my bubble bath with herring-scented soap on the side!"

"I'd rather stink than go take your offer, Rose!"

"Let's stop this for a second, girls!" Blanche said before the three stopped all commotions whatsoever within the group, "C'mon, face it: we're not going anywhere if we push Dorothy to the house."

"Blanche is right," Dorothy agrees, "Let's just go to—"

"Let's pull Dorothy to it instead!" Blanche exclaimed as she and Rose quickly yank Dorothy to the house with Sophia running ahead to give the tickets.

"If I get a heart attack from this, it's on your heads!" Dorothy said as she gave up on trying to resist and joined the gang to the house.

A few moments from entering the house, the girls screamed their lungs out as they get scared from the rooms within: a bunch of your usual zombies, tombstones, and even surgeons covered in blood and dirt that Blanche tried to flirt with because of their manly statures. There were so many rooms. So many that the girls got lost in the middle. It felt like a maze. It's no wonder why this attraction got popular to the general audience—even to seniors like Sophia.

The rooms felt smaller, so smaller that Dorothy doesn't know where to go next. Though looking so strong as ever through her tall height, she's a bit scared on the inside. Not really scared actually, but rather concerned, especially to her mother Sophia. What if she got lost and got a heart attack along the way?

"Damnit!" she muttered under her breath, "I have to search for Ma, quick!"

She's doesn't care if she's scared and lost, her utter goal now is to find Ma (Sophia) and find their way out—maybe go out before Blanche and Rose. Right now, she's in a room full of coffins, and she tries to find the right room that could lead her to the exit.

_click! clack! click! clack!_

Her sandals aren't getting anywhere and at this point her feet began to swell from the numerous steps she took since she entered the house. So she removed her sandals and ran a few steps more towards—

"AHH!"

"AHHHHH!!!"

Dorothy apparently bumped into someone—someone so familiar. It's a woman's voice. It took her a few moments until she realized that it belongs to—

"Blanche?" Dorothy asks the figure in front of her, her vision barely seeing it in the dark.

"Dorothy?" the figure answers.

It is Blanche!

_Yank!_

"Oh, Blanche!" Dorothy pulled Blanche into a tight hug for a few moments before she pulled back, "I'm so relieved to find you even if I got a bit jumpy."

"So am I, and I got lost too!" Blanche said, "Do you know where the exit is?"

"Who do you think I am: Nancy Drew?"Dorothy's sarcasm still pulls through even though she's in no mood to do so, "I obviously don't know where the exit is, and so is Ma!"

"Not only that, Rose got lost, too!" Blanche realized afterwards.

"Oh, God... what are we going to do?"

They both stood there in the dark, a few flickering lights from the corners of the room they're in. As another few lights flickered, so is Blanche's mind.

"I have an idea!" Blanche snaps her fingers, "We'll get out of here first, then call the authorities to let them find Rose and Sophia here!"

"I don't think that idea would work, Blanche."

"Trust me on this one!" the southern belle encouraged the tall figure to be positive for once, "It's a better idea than to run in circles around this hellhole to find your mother and the airhead."

Dorothy thinks for a moment. Considering the circumstances—and what seemed to be her predictions on what'll happen to her dear mother, she decides to agree with Blanche's idea.

"Fine," she raises her arms in defeat.

"Alright, just hold on to my hand," Blanche grabs Dorothy's free, broad hand with her petite one, "and hold onto it tight! I'll make sure to get us out of here!"

"Let's do it!"

The two fled off and ran across the rooms. It sure felt warm for Dorothy to hold Blanche's soft hand with hers. She felt safer when she has Blanche around. Even in the dark, she can think under pressure. Dorothy herself cannot do that despite that she's considered the smart one in the group. As they ran around, Dorothy can't help but blush every time Blanche squeezes her hand—and even her arm—whenever she experiences a jumpscare.

A few more steps until they saw a white light from the end of the house. They ran as fast as they could until they finally stopped just outside the exit. Dorothy and Blanche panted and caught their breaths to calm down. As they both looked at each other after a minute passed, they both hugged each other since they successfully conquered the famous attraction. They shared a few giggles and smiles until they caught themselves looking at each other and blushing, resulting to both of them looking away from each other and break the hug.

"You were so brave out there!" Dorothy said as she fixed herself, "I can't believe you pulled through it."

"No, you're the brave soul here!" Blanche points at her, smiling giddily.

"Oh please, get a room, both of you!"

When they got confused upon hearing that voice, they looked around until they both saw Sophia and Rose eating their own buckets of popcorn.

"Ma!" Dorothy exclaimed, "How did you guys go ahead of us? We thought you got lost!"

"Sophia already knew where the exit was, so she led me towards it to leave both of you lovebirds to spend a little more... quality time," Rose explained to the two of them before she ate a few bites from her popcorn.

"Ma, you still may be a horrible little person, but..." Dorothy said before taking a deep breath.

"You make me sick, and I thank you for it."


End file.
